Fear
by 231368535
Summary: It's the story of how Colonello and Viper died that Gingerbread so generously described for us. Written for Mammon and Colonnello's birthday.Takes place TYL.Rated T for language. The romance is between Colonnelo and Lal Mirch, but I guess there can be some romance between the two main leads as well. Not really angsty, but just a bit dark.


Edit- Okay, this is going to sound really stupid, but I used Zerochan's spelling of Colonnello, which as you will soon find out, only has one "n". Sorry to all. Though does it make a difference at all? Holy shit, my author's message at the beginning is long. Sorry.

Hello everyone! As said before, I wrote this for Mammon's birthday which was on the second and Colonello's which is today. Buen Compleno to them.

On another note, this story is a bit AH for i changed the way the arcobaleno first met. To caputure all the hints that Amano Akira littered throughout the story, I had to re-read the entire arc. So, if by chance I missed anything, or butchered something up, feel free to let me know. Though I think I might of portrayed their personalities a bit too dark. Oh well.

Lastly (I swear) since Mammon's gender is often debated about, I decided to go with his current official gender. In other words, he's a male in this story, but feel free to consider him a female. Personally, I consider him one. I mean, he looks way too feminine to be a male.

I think that is it. Oh wait. It's not. Fanfiction changed a lot of things to my last story (spacing and such) so I hope this one turns out fine.

Now, enjoy!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Colonello, this is stupid. Do you really think you, of all people, can defeat the Milifiore?" Mammon coldly yelled at the man across from him. "These are the people that killed Reborn! You're just one person. What good can you hope to do?"

Colonello looked across the table, directly into the small, clouded eyes before him. He remembered how beautiful Viper had been when he first met him. Though the hood never left its proper place for most people, Colonello had gotten the pleasure of seeing those daring eyes. Even when he hadn't seen his face, he could easily tell by the enigmatic aura he spewed out. Though that had been when they were at their original state.

Now they were nothing more than infants.

Now, Viper was nothing like his former self.

On the inside he was as same as ever, only perhaps a bit more vengeful. However, the looks that kept him staring had completely vanished, leaving behind the effects of the darn curse. Oddly enough Luce and Lal remained just as pretty as they had always been. Perhaps it was the "lady-killer" part of him talking, though.

"Viper, you've always been one to be passive. It's now or never! I'm going to avenge the ones that killed our kin. " Colonello stood up upon the seat of his high-chair. Placing his hands on the table, he leaned in even closer. Mammon showed no sign of being stirred up.

"Like I said," Mammon tried to continue but never got the chance to.

"You said that I am one man, that could never, in a million years, even hope to defeat the Milifiore. Well, I am no longer a man. Hell, I don't even consider myself human anymore. " He leapt off the chair and waltz over to Mammon. Extending out his hand, he said, "Besides, if you join me, then I'll no longer be just one. So what do you say, Kora?"

* * *

They ran cautiously, like their life depended upon it, hiding behind the shrubbery at the base of the building. Once they had entered the main Italian base, they felt so wild. They could do anything. They had finally been set free.

Literally.

Colonello nearly let a yelp out.

It had to be an illusion, Viper had said, but it felt too real. Plus, Viper looked like he had back then; greedy and emitting waves of power. His smile suggested that he was happy to be his old self once again. Besides if it was an illusion, he could have easily spotted it.

Colonello looked at his now big hands. Why in the world had they transformed back into adults? He could feel the ability that he had lost while in _that_ form now back. If he wanted, he could blow apart the entire base. He could kill the wretched Byakuran, if he wanted.

And he wanted to.

Of course, Viper had said forbidden him from creating such a ruckus. How typical for an illusionist to suggest a clean death. After all they always attacked through their mind.

Yet still, Viper had a new energy to him. He no longer crept by the side of the walls or took the image of passing Millifiore members. He stood proudly for all to see. It was as if he was saying, "Come at me".

* * *

If Viper had to recollect his earliest memories of the arcobaleno, he'd rather decline money then do so. Those times were the nicest and perhaps warmest times he'd ever experienced. Yet it was like Lady Luck at the wheel of fate was trying to mess with him.

Luce was the mother he never had. Reborn was the tyrannical, overlord-like father he already had. Viper had once made a remark about how much he had resembled Lucifer, but in the end got the most alarming smirk in return. Lal Mirch, Fong, and Verde were like siblings. Lal was always being a hormonal bitch, and Verde shut himself in his room like a moody teenager. Fong was always trying Viper to give up illusions for a much more rewarding practice of martial arts. It was nice.

Skull was the best lackey ever, but he already had a hundred of those.

So where did Colonello fit into all of this?

It was Viper's birthday. That day, there was a summer storm because karma was a bitch. Yeah, he could have always just vanished, as he normally did, but then Luce threatened to venture outside. Of course, that'd lead to having the greatest hitman out for your blood if she just so happened to catch a cold or die.

So there he was, stuck in a bright living room as pieces of strawberry cake were being passed out. Suddenly, there were a clang of metal and a rustle of wet fabric. Out from the wall emerged his dear older sister and her heroin-dealing boyfriend.

Okay just kidding, but that's what it looked like. Lal was soaked to the bone and her eyes all frazzled. Colonello had some sort of excited look upon his face. Luce quickly disappeared and returned with a stack of fluffy towels. They dried themselves to a damp-ish stage before Lal introduced the guest that she had brought, and Colonello introduced himself.

"Hey! Nice to meet you." Colonello waved his hands around, surveying the crowd. Upon seeing Reborn, his face lit up with delight. "Reborn!" he called out, as the two shook hands in a rugged manner.

"This is my student, Colonello. He said he was worried my driving would cause me to slip and fall off of a cliff, so he tailed me." Luce gave a bright smile in return.

Then Lal extended her hand and pointed to the group before them. "The Chinese is Fong, the pregnant one is Luce, the scary one, as you know, is Reborn, the scientist is Verde, the weak one is Skull, and the one in the hood is Viper."

"Hey, Kora! Is it your birthday?" Colonello didn't actually address the question to Viper, but he looked right at him.

"I suppose it is. "

"Ah, now that I think about it, isn't Colonello's birthday in a few days," Lal mumbled almost as if a private message from her to him. Luce, the interceptor, clapped her hands together with a jubilant smile.

"Then we must celebrate it all together!" and off she went into the kitchen despite Colonello's desperate attempt at stopping her.

"You know, that won't work. Once she puts her mind to it, she'll stop at nothing."

"Viper, right?"

"Yeah. You can have my birthday cake if you want. I'm going back to my room. " With that, Viper pushed back his chair, at the end of the table, and stood up. It was kind of funny how he got to sit at the end of the table. That spot was usually reserved for the head of the family, Luce in their case. Reborn sat at her right and Verde at her left. It was to ensure that he actually ate and didn't do anything…funny. Next to Verde sat Fong. He along with Luce was to make sure that Verde behaved. Likewise, to his left sat Viper whom he was given the same task to do with. Across from Viper sat Skull, only reborn was needed to watch him. Nobody fools around with the world's greatest hitman watching them. However, Reborn had initially refused to sit anywhere near Skull, so instead he settled for having him sit at least one chair away. Oh and Lal Mirch sat next to Viper who just as Fong, Luce, and Reborn, was to make sure that their "child" didn't do anything suspicious. After all, Dinnertime was a sacred time that should be cherished.

At least that's what Luce had said.

Being at the end meant he needn't be watched so closely on this one day.

Or so Luce had told him.

From then on, Colonello came to "visit" Lal-Mirch more often. Occasional greetings of salutations would be exchanged between the two of them but nothing more. After all, what did Colonello have to do with someone such as Viper. Their paths would only cross at this one point.

Oh how wrong he had been.

To save his dear teacher, he took her place as a cursed baby. So now. Colonello and Viper had one more thing in common, then before; they were both screwed.

* * *

"Oi, Viper, don't you think it's been considerably easy so far. This _is_ the family that killed the greatest hitman in the world, right?"

The two were dashing along the now empty corridor, killing anyone whom dared intercept them. It was just so easy now that they were back in their adult forms.

"Yeah,"

"Easy, huh?"

the duo stopping in their tracks as a boy above them smiled his sly little grin. Colonello took a step back and pulled out a rifle. Good-bye went the boy with ginger color hair. Then they both went running down the white halls once again, but it wasn't long before the very same boy was hovering above them once again. This time, Viper decapitated him using an illusion, but rather than see blood, they saw circuits and wires ready to explode.

The two escaped the explosion and once again ran. Their goal was the highest floor, where Byakuran was, probably.

However, once again, the same boy was floating on a broomstick, directly above them. He spoke in the most playful voice ever. "I am Gingerbread. It's nice to meet you, arcobaleno Colonello and Viper."

"You, know this isn't really the first time, we've met you. " How typical for Colonello to be so relaxed even at a time like this. "Ah, now, I get it. You're the magician's doll."

"Bingo!"

Viper looked around. Damn it! Colonello had taken them into a dead end. This would not work well for escapes.

He had no time for this polite crap. What was taking Colonello so long. Just blast the doll's head off, and be done. It's not like they could kill someone not even there.

"Bingo, huh? Well, Gingerbread, any last words?"

"Ah, arcobaleno, I should be the one asking you that. After all you will be the ones stuck in this place eternally."

"Really? But look, you're out numbered and were back into our original forms."

"Ah, yes, I really wonder about that."

Viper looked up curiously at this statement. "What did he mean? His powers that he had lost were back.* There was no way that they could not, not be in their adult forms, was there?" He pondered a bit absent-mindedly. Suddenly, he felt a pang of pain in his abdomen. He succumbed to the floor in a heap. His breathing became more noticeable and resembled pants.

"Oi, Viper what happened?" Colonello had come over to see what was wrong. His breathing was also a bit shallow.

"Ah, looks like you've caught on to something. Then it looks like you'll be the first to go. Bye-bye,", and with that, Gingerbread aimed an attack directly at the varia officer. Only he was regrettably, too slow. Viper sent an attack right before him. It was a bit uncharacteristic of him to not use illusions, but he felt a physical attack was necessary in this case. Only who would have expected, the attack to bounce right off and hit Colonello.

Oh how the lady and her wheel liked to mess with him.

"Ah, Colonello!" His body was in a crumpled state, and he looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Viper," he croaked out. "Listen it's up to you now. Get out of here and tell the other arcobaleno that are still left to fight with you. We can do it if we are in our adult forms. We can finally win!" He reached out and touched the indigo colored pacifier that hung from Viper's neck. "I'll blow out the entire area and take the doll with me. Then you can get out of here."

"Colonello, what are you talking about? Haven't you realized it? This has all be-"

"Shh, Viper, don't try to fight them on your own. Before you go, I need you to promise me something." He stopped momentarily as if it had begun to hurt to breath. "Don't let Lal ever know about any of this."

"What? "

"I've told you, before. My biggest fear. Don't let it come true. "

It must have been a slow and painful death, but it's not like Viper would have known. He took Colonello's pacifier to speed his death up, and when the rifle went, he left his partner there to perish.

Escape? You have got to be kidding! He was going to kill Byakuran or die trying.

* * *

"Ah, Arcobaleno, Viper. Congratulations on making it so far. I must say, Reborn did not even make it as far as this, but then again it was only him." Byakuran looked at the body in front of him. Yes, life still breathed out of it, but not for long.

"What did you do to Yuni?" It was getting hard to talk. His head throbbed and it felt like his body was on fire. He wanted to vomit so badly.

"Ah, yes, my second in command. Aren't you so lucky. She told me about just how badly you, out of all the arcobaleno, wanted to revert back to your old form. Wasn't it nice of me to give you this one last present?"

Viper didn't lift his head off of the ground.

"But it seems like you've already figured out it was all an illusion. As long as you believe you're not a cursed baby, then the anit-7^3 rays won't affect you.

Too bad you figured it out. You pretty much caused your own demise. You even hit poor Colonello."

"…Colonello was a fool for getting in the way. It's not my fault he was there when my attack was reflected." Viper propped himself up on his good arm and stared at Byakuran defiantly.

Ever since he was a child, he was told his eyes were scary, so he hid them. It's funny how Colonello had called them intriguing, but Byakuran backed away in disgust. He lifted his foot and smashed Viper's head into the ground once again. "Yuni, you stay here and watch him die. Collect his pacifier. I'm leaving now. "

"Yes, Byakuran-sama," she said monotonously.

When he shut the door, Yuni ran over and crouched by Viper. "Yuni, take Colonello's pacifier and give it to Lal. "

She took the pacifier he handed out to her, but said nothing more. It was better that way, though. There was nothing she could say to make the situation any better, but loads she could to make the situation more awkward.

So this was it. He was dying.

* * *

"_Colonello, let me ask you something."_

"_Yes, Viper?"_

"_I'm going by Mammon now, but anyways, why did you take Lal Mirch's place. Don't you realize you've just ruined your life. You could've had anything, and yet you chose this cured path."_

"_Ah, the others won't dare ask me, but you will. It's love, Viper. Perhaps one day you'll feel it as well."_

"_Ridiculous, pure love cannot drive you to do that. "_

"_Ah, you're right about that, but at the same time, it wasn't pure love." Colonello's eyes narrowed a bit. " I guess you can say I didn't like how I was being left behind again."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_See, I first met Lal when she became my instructor. I immediately fell in love with her, so I worked hard to make sure I could one day be on the same rank as her. I guess I underestimated her strength, though." Colonello let out a weak chuckle. His hands clenched "Then she got invited to join this group, and then I guess I got scared she was going to leave me behind again. "_

"_You fool, she'll eventually turn back to her old form while we'll be stuck as babies for the rest of out lives! What will you do then?"_

"_Ah, that's one of my many fears, when she's ready to move on again with out me, and I'll be left behind."_

"_Then why-" Viper started._

_Colonello interrupted him, "because as long as I can stay with her, I'll do anything. Viper, my biggest fear is that she'll be unhappy with the new life I've given her. I'm scared that she'll cry, get hurt, or get killed. I guess as long as I'm here I have nothing to worry about."_

"_You're such a fool. Your wishes and fears contradict each other, and you're so selfish."_

_Colonello let out another big sigh. "You're right about that. I am selfish. I invaded her life once again, not for but for me. Happy now?"_

"_Very," Viper said smugly._

Suddenly, Viper entered a hysterical state of pure euphoria. His laughter startled poor Yuni.

Colonello certainly was a selfish fool. He had gotten hit by Viper's attack on purpose after finding out that their bodies were merely an illusion. He knew they wanted the rain pacifier, so to keep them from going after Lal's, he gave himself up.

"Ah, Colonello, I didn't even try to fulfill your last wish or that promise too, for my biggest fear has already happened, and now yours will too.

_Alla Fine_

* * *

Thanks for reading up until the end.

Until next time, ja-ne!

R&R


End file.
